


Detective Peabody's Wild Ride

by anonymous_sibyl



Category: In Death - J. D. Robb
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 19:11:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/613264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymous_sibyl/pseuds/anonymous_sibyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peabody has pink cowboy boots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Detective Peabody's Wild Ride

**Author's Note:**

  * For [arenee1999](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arenee1999/gifts).



> Written for [](http://arenee1999.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**arenee1999**](http://arenee1999.dreamwidth.org/) for [](http://fandom-stocking.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://fandom-stocking.dreamwidth.org/)**fandom_stocking** 2012\. Takes place after "Celebrity in Death."  
>  Disclaimer: This work is licensed under a [Creative Commons Attribution-Noncommercial-No Derivative Works 3.0 United States License](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-nd/3.0/us/). None of the media or characters written about in my fanfiction belong to me and I make no profit from these works.

Peabody tilted her naked leg to examine the hot pink cowboy boots Roarke and Dallas had given her. "They're mag. Just completely the ult. Don't you think?"

"Cha," said McNab, stroking one hand up that naked leg where it lay next to him on their rumpled bed. "You're completely the ult. But the boots are pretty mag."

"They make me feel wild," she said. "I think they're going to be my signature boots. Maybe my signature sex boots."

"Now that'd be the ult, She-body." He lay still as she mounted him, letting her set the pace. "Ride me, cowgirl."

"Yeehaw!"


End file.
